


Rey punches Kylo in the face

by hoogwoorts



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoogwoorts/pseuds/hoogwoorts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is an acrostic poem and rey beats kylo up yay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rey punches Kylo in the face

**Author's Note:**

> we wrote this in ten minutes don't judge us

Rey punches Kylo in the face hard

  
Everyone cheers   


  
Yikes! Kylo shouts as he falls to the ground

 

5 of the stormtroopers rush in to save his fucking ass

 

Everyone wants Kylo dead

 

Violently, BB-8 attempts to smash Kylo

 

Even the stormtroopers don’t cry for Kylo 

 

Really unsurprisingly they fail to save him

 

Kicked in the balls and everywhere else

 

You only live once, cries Rey as she picks up a lightsaber

 

Lightsabers and blasters fly into Kylo’s face

 

Oh no, Kylo sobs as blood runs from his eyes

 

Frightened yet, Kylo? Rey yells

 

Unless you have something up your sleeve you’re finished

 

Cool, Finn supplies

 

Kylo begs for mercy as everyone has harmed his fragile butterfly soul

 

Internal bleeding and screaming; he must suffer

 

Never again will Kylo Ren be shipped with Rey

 

Great scott! Han solo is back from the dead

 

Slaps his face because that was why he came back

 

Usurper, Poe says demonically 

 

Crucifixion, everyone satanically cheers

 

Kylo Ren cries for the final time.

 

Shut up, says Rey.


End file.
